


I will be

by Lobster_Ruu



Category: Berserk
Genre: F/M, gutsca - Freeform, i dunno what to tag, just read it plez, my kiddos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobster_Ruu/pseuds/Lobster_Ruu
Summary: Their love almost forgotten by the ages of time. Years of waiting and years of pain. Now it was the pain of waiting for her return. Pacing was all Guts could manage as he trusted in Farnese and Schierke to bring Casca home.And that they did.Her return was momentous and for the first time in a while... Guts could see colors.





	I will be

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to give my poor kiddos a good ole happy time together. Wether this shit is even cannon, we'll see. I just want them to hug it out like a good ole huddle after a timeout. My kids deserve this and yeah. I have no recollection of Skellige at all like ma gad so I improvised and I hope it all works out. Enjoy and relish in the feels with me my friendios. 
> 
> ~distant yodeling in the background~

The world shuddered with energy as he sat in waiting. Everything hummed in some sweet harmony. Whatever Farnese and Schierke were doing… it was taking longer than he would’ve liked. His brain fuddled with different emotions. Surging with annoyance and then the gentle lull as the fairies flew around him. Puck napped on his shoulder. His blue wings glittering in the dying sun. 

“Tch.” Guts mumbled to himself as he crossed his arms. “When…” Amber eyes swelled with energy as he gazed at the island around him. Trees of different colors, swirling together. Almost painting the world. His vision shuddered. It hurt to focus on such bright things. Even colors were blending to much together. “Ugh.” Guts got up slowly as not to wake the small friend and set him on the soft grass. 

All he could do was pace. In this moment he felt hopeless. Usually crushing his sword against something would fix any problem. But this… this was different. 

“I have to trust them.” He sighed deeply. His chest feeling tight. He had gotten Casca this far. A journey of a lifetime. Restoring her mind and soul was all he wished. The greatest wish he had ever longed for. She deserved a second chance. 

He smashed his hand against a tree as he grunted with pain. The anger was swelling inside his chest. The faint imagery of a white falcon swelled in his memory. The tender touch of the one he trusted. Then the color faded to crimson. 

“I can’t do this now…” He bit his lip as he walked away. “Just breath.” 

He sat next to the fire and heard the gentle snores of his compatriots next to him. The anger subsided with each breath in his lungs. His nose getting some fumes of the wood burning nearby. The crickets began to chirp as the sun set. Here he would find peace. This world saw no darkness. The brand on his neck no longer burned with each dying sun. Maybe here he would find peace. 

“Casca…” He whispered into the licking flames. He saw her there. Dancing among the plumes of red and orange. Her face adorned with the biggest smile. Cheeks stained with a bright blush. She was happy among his thoughts. The stoic figure of her was all but a faint memory. The ones where she seemed vulnerable, content, and at peace plagued his mind the most. 

His eyes fluttered shut as the sky fell to a gentle purple. Sleep came to him quickly and so did his dreams. Full of life and vibrant. The colors here were more clear and precise. 

A waterfall. The water tickled his cheeks as it dappled in the sun. There she stood. Hair of dark brown seemed shaded with a hint of red. A stark contrast compared to the bright forest behind her. Gentle trees waved in the wind. Flowers and bushes huddled under their canopies. Yet here she stood. The mightiest foe, sword strapped to her hip. She stared at the beautiful cascading particles. 

“Will you be here…” She whispered. Small lips glistened in the sunlight. 

Guts didn’t say anything as he continued to stare. 

“Why did you leave me…” 

“Everything… hurts…” 

A graceful hand reached up to her chest to grasp her pink tunic. The tears trickled down her cheeks. A small waterfall compared to the one in front of her. His heart fell. Rushing towards her he reached an arm out. 

“CASCA!” 

His eyes opened and he was panting. The dream felt so real. His eyes met to see his bare hands, shaking from the cold. The fire had gone out. He had failed again. To give her what she desired. Help. The tears never came. Only his chest feeling tight and hollow. “I promise … I’ll never leave.” The sky was a pale grey. Dawn was coming. He had slept that long? 

The fairies were all still asleep as Guts wandered the forests. Pacing had turned into a foggy morning stroll. He had left the Dragonslayer behind. His back felt exposed and yet he felt so light without it. The burden sitting, propped next to a tree. 

“GUTS! GUTS WHERE ARE YOU?!” Shouted a tiny voice. Puck? No… it sounded like Schierke. His heart stopped for a moment as the fog swirled around his feet. It had to be her. Was Casca back? Was she okay? His mind burst with questions as he rushed back to camp. The armor clanking as he ran. His heart filling with some unknown feeling. 

He heard her voice. “Where do you think he went?” Unrecognized. A voice he hadn’t heard in so long. Soft as the morning light. Beautiful and full of life. 

“CASCA!” Guts shouted in response. The trees cleared and he saw the female standing tall. Hair of dark brown cascading down her back. A stark contrast against the forest behind her. Lips, small but fair. Eyes of coal that lit a fire deep inside him. A longing. A longing to hold her and never let go. All the troubles and worries washed away. 

Her eyes met his and instantly the world felt alive. Everything felt perfect. A smile broke on Guts’ face. His arm reached out as she rushed towards him. 

“GUTS!” Casca exclaimed with delight as the two began to run towards each other. Guts scooped her up and held her in his arms. Feeling her heat on his arms. She was real and she was here. Her face pressed into his neck as she wept. 

They both did. Tears dripped down each others cheeks as at once the world no longer felt so dark. Each mumbling each other’s name in quiet unison. Behind them, the bright sun peaked above the horizon. Coloring the sky in reds and pinks. Guts could see it. He could see all the beautiful colors and he knew everything was going to be okay.


End file.
